


What The Hell? Part Deux

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Series: What the Hell Just Happened? [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Growing Old Together, Het, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Old Age, Old Jimbert, Old Robert Plant, Old jimmy page, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Slash, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, jimbert - Freeform, old rock stars in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: Back with more artist Brandi, more sex, more ridiculous situations.This all started with the fic I did, Da Hell Just Happened? Based on a crazy dream I had about old Jimmy Page being sexy and charming. It's just grown from there, lol. So this is part 2.I apologise in advance, guys.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What the Hell Just Happened? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	What The Hell? Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off with sexual situations and ends with a bang! Hah!
> 
> M/M and M/F

"Oh I missed you too," Brandi giggled, seated carefully on the older man's lap as he seemingly carelessly squeezed and kneaded a large, heavy breast through her suit jacket.

"It'll be a minute before we arrive," Jimmy crooned, and kissed her neck so gently, those soft lips of his gingerly teasing the skin of her throat. "How about we take care of some things." His hand slid down her torso and found its way down her suit trousers.

"Dude, we're in a limo."

"Mmm."

"Going to see this Jimmy Page impersonator." His fingers brushed her pussy lips.

"Yes?"

"And we only have a few minutes before we arrive..unnnh…"

"Yes." He slipped a finger inside her, probing.

"Mmm, God, Jimmy. People will be staring at us. We need to be straight at least...ahhh..til after the show."

Jimmy added another finger and she couldn't stop her thighs from spreading for him. "Gonna make you come first. Even if we have to drive around the block." He added a third finger and worked his magic.

"Oohh, FUCK."

"There'll be some of that too, later," the silver-haired man cooed. He liked the androgynous thing she sometimes did, wearing the men's suit. Her demeanor was always assured, powerful, masculine at times. He knew the luscious breasts hidden under the starched men's shirt though, and the juicy pussy his hand was currently engaged with. He loved the excitement; he'd shagged many groupies in limos in days past, and given many blowjobs to Robert. He found her g-spot and exploited it mercilessly, with the redhead's breath coming in hitches and sobs.

Godddd, Brandi thought, he could just reach inside her and make her come on command almost. 

"You like that, don't you, love? I can feel you tightening...oh, you didn't want me to make you climax in near-public, did you?" He snorted, and paused his fingers.

"Dammit, Jim. Fuck. Don't do that dominating shit." She squirmed desperately, so close to orgasm.

"I know, I know, my two favorites aren't submissives. I love teasing you, though." He moved his fingers in and out, then ceased again.

"Surprised Robert ain't kicked your ass for this shit. Nnngh." She moved her hips achingly. "Please? That's as much begging as you'll get."

He snickered, those green eyes warm with mirth, not cold and cunning as they could be occasionally. "I'm sure he's thought about it more than once." He worked his fingers in and out of her greedy depths, just the right angle, and she squealed out, clutching at his arm. He felt the juices drench his fingers and hand, her cunt pulling at his digits, causing his manhood to twitch a bit. 

It took a minute for her to come down from the intense climax, and rearranged her trousers after Jimmy retracted his hand. She had sanitizer and napkins in her ever-present purse they cleaned up with as best as they could, and then they were pulling into the venue. 

"Look, gurl, look! New handbag!" Kristy chirped, and modeled her new acquisition in front of Brandi's desk. 

"Is that another Coach?"

"Yeppers! Used but in great condition."

"Love the colours," Brandi said truthfully. "But how many does that make you this month?"

"Five, maybe? Six? I know, I know, but I trade a lot, too. Those leather planners, you know, aficionados will trade or pay top dollar!" At the redhead's hazel eyes glazing over, the brunette huffed, "I know, it's not guitars or old-ass rock stars."

"I'm sorry, just a bit tired. Got in late last night and I'm feelin' it."

"Jimmy kept you up, you mean. Are you still trying to date any normal people?"

"I date normal people!"

"Right."

"Okay, so most of em are musicians or artists or poets…"

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Me too," Brandi laughed. "At least now I wake up in the odd five star hotel room or condo, and not someone's creaky ass floor or broken down couch."

"You are such a slut. I love it," Kristy giggled, and made her way to her own desk. 

Since getting the jimmypage.com deal, Brandi was working only part time at the design office. Things were going pretty good--Jimmy paid her well for working on the website and other promotional design work, and she got to spend time with him and Robert. And also shag one another blind in varying combinations. May as well enjoy it while it lasts, she figured. She'd been squirreling away money like nobody's business, saving to be able to open up a cafe/bookshop back in her hometown someday. She was 44, not getting any younger, even for the ancient rock stars she fooled around with, and she wanted to both go back home and work for herself.

A few weeks later, her two, shall we say, very close friends (one of whom was her employer) was in town again, and she picked up the extra key to the hotel room (this one not quite so grand as the first one she'd met them in, but still nice) left for her from the front desk, took the lift to the correct floor, and located the suite. She didn't expect either of them to be there yet, especially Jimmy, who was notoriously late usually, so she hadn't bothered to dress up or anything. They'd likely be tired from the flight, at any rate. 

She swiped her card and let herself inside to find the place dark. She flicked on the lights and saw shoes and bags, signaling someone was here, at least. "Hello?" she called. She put down her purse and overnight bag, fluffed her unruly red mane, and wandered to the bedroom. She found both Robert and Jimmy in bed, Jimmy laying with Robert atop him, who was moving slowly in and out of his beloved.

Two old men in their 70s, engaged in the most loving, steamy bout of lovemaking the woman had ever seen. She figured she should find this more disturbing than she did. No, it wasn't disturbing, it was HOT. As they continued to writhe together, Jimmy wrapped those long legs around Robert's waist, and both moaned simultaneously at the sensation of Robert going even deeper. 

Robert finally noticed they had an audience, paused, and the tiniest hint of a grin graced his face. "Come join us then, doll."

"No, actually," she breathed. "I'd kinda like to...watch. If that's all right."

"It's fine. Rather exciting," Jimmy added, and they started up their slow rhythm again.

Brandi dashed to her bags, grabbed one of her toys she'd brought (which was a galaxy colored dildo) and returned to the bedroom. She pulled a chair up to get a good view, shucked off the ratty jeans she was wearing, and was instantly wet at the scene. 

At one point Robert bent down to kiss Jimmy deeply, his pace only having quickened a bit, when the guitarist grabbed him and pulled him close, now having his arms and legs wrapped around the singer. Robert pretty much lay on Jimmy, their bodies as together as humanly possible, with Robert moving in and out of his husband with deep, hard thrusts. He was now hitting Jimmy's spot, and he squirmed under Robert gasping, both their bodies now slick with sweat.

In the meantime Brandi was plunging her toy in and out of herself, feeling her own need rise. This was incredibly filthy and intimate and beautiful all at once and it was overwhelming her.

"Rob, oh, harder, harder! Make me come!" Jimmy cried. He met Robert's pushes, which were faster and more insistent now. The guitarist groaned loudly as his orgasm hit, covering both his and Robert's bellies with his spunk. Despite the neuropathy, that sent Robert over the edge, and in a few hard, swift thrusts he released, filling Jimmy with his come.

He collapsed, spent, but aware of Brandi slamming herself with her toy and then screaming her own climax.

Once she caught her breath, Brandi declared, "Well, that was weird."

"Have you met us, dear?" Jimmy laughed with Robert half-laying on him.

"Look at yourself, Brandi darling. Looks like you just fucked yourself with a bloody muppet's cock!" Robert chimed in, referring to her dildo, and despite being covered in sweat and his partner's jizz, guffawed loudly.

"It's colourful and I like it!" she snapped defensively, then shook it at him.

"Don't laugh at the dear girl's weapon of choice. I might decide to use it on you later."

"Not with fucking cookie monster's dick you're not," Robert laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having too much fun with this, I think.
> 
> Anyway, hugs, comments, kudos welcome!


End file.
